The present invention relates to bookends for use on bookshelves. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp on bookend that positively and securely engages the bookshelf and that can be quickly and easily removed for relocation and re-attachment.
On bookshelves it is highly desirable to have bookends in order to prevent the books supported thereon from falling off or tipping over. It is also desirable that the books be supported on a fully upright position rather than in a tilted position, which can warp the book by damaging the binding. These considerations are very important in institutional settings, where a large number of books are circulated on and off the shelves in a relatively short period of time. In such situations, it is desirable to have a bookend that can be quickly and easily moved on the shelf, and which firmly and positively supports the books which may lean against it. It is also desirable to have a bookend that is readily adaptable to a number of different shelf designs and that is readily adaptable to support books of varying height.
A number of clip on or clamp on bookends exist in the prior art, most of which suffer from one or more drawbacks. Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for an improved clamp on bookend for use with bookshelves.
According to one aspect of the invention, a bookend is provided for use with a bookshelf, with the bookshelf having an upper surface, a lower surface, and being bounded in part by a front edge portion. The bookend includes an upright, a base adapted for placement generally adjacent the bookshelf upper surface, a lower portion depending from the base, and an adjustable securement mechanism. The lower portion cooperates with the base to define a capture area, and the capture area is sized to receive the bookshelf front edge portion. The adjustable securement mechanism is-mounted to the lower portion and is adapted to positively secure the bookshelf front edge portion in the capture area, thus securing the bookend to the bookshelf.
In further accordance with a preferred embodiment, the securement mechanism includes a threaded rod rotatably mounted to the lower portion, and the securement mechanism is responsive to rotation of the threaded rod to thereby permit the application of a variable and progressively greater force against the bookshelf front edge portion. The securement mechanism may include a wedge member operatively coupled to the threaded rod.
Preferably, the lower portion includes a first leg and a second leg, with at least a portion of the second leg defining a camming surface. The threaded rod of the securement mechanism is rotatably mounted to the first leg, and a wedge member engages the threaded rod. The wedge member preferably is sized to coact with the camming surface in response to rotation of the threaded rod, thereby apply a progressively greater force against the bookshelf.
The base may include a pad positioned to contact the bookshelf upper surface, and the lower portion may include a pad positioned to contact the bookshelf front edge portion. The threaded rod is preferably secured to the lower portion by a clip, with the clip having an aperture sized to receive a portion of the threaded rod. The centering clip preferably comprises spring steel.
A plate member may be removably attached to the upright, with the plate member being attachable in a first position in which the plate member extends upwardly away from the bookshelf upper surface, and further being attachable in a second position in which the plate member extends downwardly toward the bookshelf upper surface.
The bookshelf front edge portion may include a downwardly depending flange which defines with the bookshelf lower surface an interior corner, and the securement mechanism may include a wedge member having an extending portion adapted to engage the interior corner. The securement mechanism further including a threaded rod rotatably mounted to the lower portion, with the wedge member being moveable in response to rotation of the threaded rod to thereby permit the wedge member extending portion to apply a progressively greater force against the bookshelf interior corner. The wedge member includes a threaded portion, and the extending portion of the wedge member is shiftable or pivotable relative to the threaded portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a bookend for use with a bookshelf includes a frame, a threaded rod rotatably mounted to the frame, and a wedge member. The frame includes a first portion adapted to overlie the bookshelf upper surface, and further includes a second portion depending from the first portion. The first and second portions cooperate to define a capture area, with the capture area being sized to receive therein a front edge portion of the bookshelf. At least a portion of the frame second portion defines a camming surface. The wedge member is adapted to engage the threaded rod, and the wedge member may be brought into contact with the bookshelf in response to rotation of the threaded rod, thereby positively securing the shelf front edge portion in the capture area.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a bookend for use with a bookshelf includes a frame, with the frame including a first portion adapted to overlie an upper surface of the bookshelf, and a second portion depending from the first portion. The frame first and second portions cooperate to define a capture area, with the capture area being sized to receive therein a front edge portion of the bookshelf. The frame second portion includes a camming surface. A securement mechanism includes a threaded rod rotatably mounted to the frame and a wedge member adapted to engage the threaded rod. The securement mechanism cooperates with the camming surface so as to apply a progressively greater securing force to the bookshelf in response to rotation of the threaded rod, thereby positively securing the bookend to the bookshelf.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following description.